


I Know What You Did Last Christmas

by Heresvivi



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curiosity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Sex, Shock, Voyeurism, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: Ashley's Christmas furlough.  Scarlett inadvertently finds out Melanie isn't as reserved as she thought.





	I Know What You Did Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty! Very explicit and raunchy language and situations. There are only so many nice words to describe dirty deeds. Lol.

"Melly? Are you here? Mrs. Merriweather is here to collect the scarves you knitted. Melanie?"

Scarlett waited for a response from Melly. She was irritated that Mrs. Merriweather insist that they leave the pre Christmas luncheon early to come and collect Melanie's handiwork. The party was for the wounded men recuperating at the hospital. A few rather handsome and charming men had been flirting with Scarlett and she was expecting at least one of them to surprise her with a gift or two. Of course her heart would always be with Ashley, but she couldn't help enjoying the attention of the other men. But that old dragon Mrs. Merriweather forced Scarlett into her carriage so they could retrieve Melanie's stupid neck warmers.

Pittypat's house was quiet. Wade, Pittypat, Prissy, and Uncle Peter were still at the party. Melanie had stayed home. She said she felt ill. Scarlett suspected she was just nervous and upset that Ashley hadn't arrived yet. The trains were all delayed. And Ashley was already a day late. Everyone tried to assure Melanie that Ashley would be there before Christmas. But Melly was upset that she had already missed a full day of Ashley's furlough.

Looking around the parlor Scarlett spotted the basket Melanie had prepared for the soldiers. She was happy to give them to Mrs. Merriweather so she could get away from the dowager. Scarlett didn't want to have her stay for tea. After sending the old cow on her way Scarlett decided to go upstairs to check on Melly. As she walked up the first landing on the stairs her eyes caught site of a knaversack and a saddlebag. Also a pair of dusty boots. Joy leaped into her heart! 

Ashley! Ashley was here! At last! After more then two long years! She would get to see her darling Ashley! Scarlett ran with excitement up the stairs. She was surprised that she didn't hear Melanie or Ashley talking. Perhaps Ashley was asleep. Or taking a bath. As Scarlett was approaching Melanie's bedroom she heard muffled sounds. 

"Oh, that silly goose! She must be crying because Ashley's home."

Scarlett was thinking that Melanie was a ninny for crying. She thought no man wants to deal with a sobbing woman. Melanie should be trying to be bright and cheerful to make Ashley happy not crying like a little baby. Scarlett was about to knock on Melly's bedroom door when she heard another sound. It was not the sound of crying. It was moaning! Scarlett's eyes flew open in shock! Her hand flew over her mouth to stifle a scream of surprise and disbelief! Then she sagged against the wall and crumbled in a heap to the floor. Tears stung her eyes. The full and painful realization about what Ashley and Melanie were doing hit Scarlett like a ton of bricks. 

Oh my God! It can't be! He wouldn't! He loves me! He is just with Melanie out of obligation! Scarlett's thoughts were racing. She couldn't believe what she thought she was hearing. She had to be mistaken. Her ears must be deceiving her. As she was assuring herself that she must be misinterpreting what she was hearing the sound of Melanie panting "Oh Ashley!" practically ripped through the closed door. It didn't even sound like Melly! The voice Scarlett heard was deep and full and throaty. This was too much! Scarlett had to find out what was going on in there. It couldn't be what she thought. Scarlett was intimate with Charles. And she never made noises like that! In the few weeks before he left for the war Scarlett had endured Charles' foolishness two and, sometimes unfortunately, three times in one night and she never once sounded the way Melly did right now!

As quietly as she could Scarlett crouched down on her knees in front of Melanie's bedroom door. She carefully leaned forward and pressed her left eye to the keyhole. She scanned the room swiftly and the image she came across almost made her fall back in a dead faint. Instead she pulled her eye quickly away and repressed a scream by biting her knuckles. Ashley and Melanie! Ashley and Melanie were on Melly's bed. And they were engaging in something so scandalous and wicked that Scarlett could hardly believe her eyes! She knew she shouldn't look anymore. But she put her eye back on the keyhole and continued to observe the depraved and indecent activity going on in the bedroom. 

Her mind started to comprehend what she was witnessing. The room was bathed in sunlight and Scarlett saw discarded clothing strewn about the room. Melanie's corset was undone exposing her tiny high breasts and pale pink nipples. She was laying at the bottom of the bed with a pile of pillows propping up her bottom. Her chemise was pushed up around her waist revealing the dark auburn hair of her pubis. Ashley was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He was shirtless and his drawers were open at the waist. His shoulders were between Melly's knees and his head was bent down. Scarlett saw Ashley's head bobbing up and down over Melanie's mound! He was licking between her legs! Scarlett was incredulous. Melanie's slim thighs were splayed wide open and her dainty feet were pressed into the flesh of Ashley's sides. Melanie's whole body was writhing as one hand gripped the bedsheet and the other was dug deep into Ashley's scalp. Scarlett saw the rhythm of Melly's hips moving to meet Ashley's mouth. He was groaning and making moaning sounds as he tasted Melanie. Scarlett never in her wildest imagination thought that decent people engaged in these kinds of acts.

As she watched Scarlett felt her throat becoming dry. She was fascinated by how different Melly looked in the throes of passion. The pink flush on Melly's skin made her too thin body appear lush and full. Melanie's lips looked red as cheeries and her cheeks had a rosey hue. Scarlett was extra surprised that timid Melly was actively participating in the act of love with Ashley. She wasn't acting bashful or shy at all! In fact if Scarlett had to judge by the look on her face she would say that Melanie was enjoying it. Melanie was arching her back and saying Ashley's name over and over again. Every time Melly made a sound Ashley would moan in response. His tongue probed every inch of her. Scarlett was starting to feel flushed watching Ashley so diligently lick and kiss Melly. She could see Ashley's profile. He had a look of pure rapture on his face. He was focused on Melanie so intently that Scarlett almost gasped out loud watching him. She saw Ashley pull back a bit and wet two of his fingers. Then he started rubbing Melanie's nub. He was manipulating her clit with a steady circular motion. Melly's hips vaulted forward and she began begging Ashley for something. He answered her by slowly plunging two fingers deep inside of her. Scarlett could see Ashley dragging his fingers in and out of Melly at various speeds. He lowered his mouth and simultaneously licked and sucked and fingered her until Scarlett saw her spasming wildly. Melanie let out a faint scream as her hands pressed Ashley's face into her vagina as her hips jerked forward. 

What Scarlett just witnessed filled her entire body with heat. She felt her nipples stiffen into hard peaks and her cunt clench reflexively. She felt a painful need and swelling between her legs. Scarlett squeezed her thighs tightly against each other and felt wetness. She was about to crawl away when she saw Ashley pull Melanie up and kiss her deeply. Melanie was sucking on Ashley's mouth as if she was letting him know she could taste herself on Ashley's lips. He was calling Melly his sweet beautiful angel and laying kisses on her face and neck. Melly grabbed Ashley's undergarment and yanked it down his hips. Scarlett heard a lust filled laugh escape from Ashley. Then they fell back onto the bed. Ashley grabbed Melly's waist as he positioned them higher up on the mattress. They were frantically kissing and touching each other. Melly was saying how much she loved Ashley as she clung everywhere to him. They rolled over and Melanie was laying on top of him. She sat up and straddled Ashley's legs just below his hips. He reached up and stroked Melly's breasts. He was pinching and squeezing her nipples and she was softly moaning. Scarlett was flabbergasted when Melanie lowered her head over Ashley's groin. She saw Melly grip his already erect penis with both hands and guide the tip of it into her mouth. Ashley moaned her name and reached his arms around to grab Melanie's ass. He kneaded her butt cheeks and tautly pushed and pulled them together and apart. Melanie's tongue flicked up and down Ashley's thick shaft. She swirled her mouth around the head of his throbbing member and sucked on the tip. Ashley groaned appreciatively. The sound of his groan coupled with Melanie's moaning made Scarlett quiver inside.

Melanie was slowly taking Ashley's cock into her mouth inch by inch. Scarlett just stared unblinking through the keyhole. She had never even seen Charles' penis and God knows she never touched it! Why would Melly willingly put her lips and tongue there? Wouldn't she choke on it? Melanie perched her two hands on Ashley's strong muscular chest. Her fingers were buried in his golden chest hair. Ashley now had one hand palming the back of Melly's head. Her hair had come loose and was cascading down her delicate white shoulders. It was attractively framing her heart shaped face and was swirling down and around Ashley's cock. Ashley's face was screwed up in a painful looking grimace and he was panting furiously. Melly was moving her head up and down rapidly with her mouth tightly wrapped around Ashley's impressive member. At one point Melanie had his whole shaft in her mouth. And Scarlett heard Melly gag and then pull her mouth up to Ashley's tip and then slide her mouth slowly back down on him. Melanie gagged again. Ashley groaned loudly and said "Oh yes Melanie! That's it! Take all of me my love!" 

Scarlett momentarily forgot that what Melanie was doing was wrong. She even forgot her hurt and anger that Ashley, who was supposed to love her, was betraying her with his own wife. She was swept up in what she was watching and new and foreign thoughts crowded her brain. Lewd images of herself doing similar things sprang unsolicited into her mind. Scarlett was shocked when she felt herself wanting to experience a man the way Melanie was right now. She wished she was the one in that room with Ashley. She wanted those things he did to Melanie done to her. She wanted to be the woman tasting and lavishing him with her mouth. The discovery of wanting these obscene things stunned Scarlett.

Scarlett continued to watch Melanie and Ashley making passionate love. She was transfixed by the way Ashley and Melanie were mutually giving and taking pleasure from each other. Scarlett gulped hard and tried to keep herself from trembling. Sweat was trickling down her neck and pooling in the crevice between her breasts. Her clothes were sticking to her body uncomfortably and her corset pinched her cinched in waist causing her to breathe in sharply. Scarlett felt the incredible urge to reach under her own skirt and feel between her legs. Fear and shame stopped her from giving in to this intense need to touch herself. Although she did allow her hand to reach inside her bodice and cup and manipulate a breast. She ran her fingers up and down and over her silky skin and she began to randomly pinch and squeeze her own erect nipple. Pleasure shot through her and she bit her bottom lip hard between her pearly white teeth.

Melanie continued to please Ashley with her mouth. She sucked and licked Ashley feverishly and gazed up at him adoringly. Suddenly Ashley pulled Melanie's hot mouth from his cock. Scarlett could see his full enormous length. Ashley's cock was erect and throbbing. It was glistening wet from Melanie's mouth. Ashley grabbed Melly and put her on her back. Scarlett saw Melanie's legs go up in the air and Ashley position himself in between them. Holding Melly's legs spread eagle Ashley lowered his hips slowly and filled her with his cock in one complete thrust. They both let out satisfied moans. Melanie reached her slim arms around Ashley's hips and pressed her hands into his muscled buttocks. Ashley pulled himself out slowly and then slammed forcefully back into Melanie. Again and again he thrust in and out of her making her scream his name over and over. Melly was arching off of the bed and tilting her hips to receive Ashley's cock as deep as possible. Melanie twitched and trembled violently and shouted out Ashley's name. She was convulsing and shaking. Ashley thrust faster and faster and then he slammed into her one last time with gusto as he shouted out "I love you Melanie! I love you so much!" He then collapsed on top of her limp form. Scarlett could hear Ashley softly murmuring to Melanie. "My beautiful wife. I love you. You are my life. My world. My everything!" Then they were kissing wildly and gripping each other in a tight embrace. 

Scarlett's head was spinning. She was shocked and stunned by everything she just saw. So many feelings were evoked. She fell onto her hands and knees and quietly crawled away from Melanie's bedroom door. It was hard to move smoothly because her body had become stiff and cramped from hunching down at Melly's keyhole. Her body felt heavy and numb. The air circulating in the hallway chilled her sweat slicked skin. When she was far enough down the passage she shakily got to her feet by holding onto a wall. With stumbling footsteps she made it to her bedroom. She needed to lay down.

She was overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions swirling inside of her. Scarlett pulled her boots off and hurriedly unbuttoned her dress. Her corset had to remain on. She couldn't unlace herself and the only person home who could assist her was Melanie. And Melanie was. Her mind stopped. Melanie was. Scarlett was struggling with the thought. Melanie was with Ashley. Oh God! Just thinking about Melanie shattered her inside. Melanie. Ashley. Bedroom. Melanie. Ashley. Naked. Melanie. Ashley. Melanie and Ashley were. Melanie and Ashley were...! Scarlett tried to force what she saw out of her head. She threw herself stomach first onto her bed and started sobbing angrily into her pillow. Jealousy and rage made her slam her fists and kick her feet forcefully into the mattress. She was having a full blown tantrum. Hot angry tears streamed down her face and choked her throat. 

"How dare they?!" she thought. "How dare he?!" Fresh humiliation rose up and Scarlett screamed wordlessly into her pillow as she continued to slam her fists and kick her feet dramatically. It wasn't helping. The more she thrashed about the worse she felt. She felt the pain and hurt of betrayal burning in her chest. "They did this to her! They ripped her heart out!" Scarlett convinced herself that Ashley married Melly out of duty to his family. Didn't he say as much that terrible day at Twelve Oaks?! Did Scarlett just image the look of sadness and regret on Ashley's face the day she married Charles? No! She was sure she did not! 

Scarlett thought about all the months she had spent waiting to see him again. All the time she had wasted dreaming about him. She had endured living with foolish Pittypat, simpering Melanie, and all the old busy bodies of Atlanta judging her every move for eighteen long months. Scarlett had subjected herself to all of this just so she would be close by for Ashley's visits home! And now it was all meaningless! He was home. Ashley was home at last. And he was with Melanie. And Scarlett started cycling through the images that she saw of Ashley and Melanie making love. And what she remembered seeing crushed her. She wished she hadn't looked. Shame and embarrassment filled her. She would have to live her life knowing that there was more to being man and wife then her own pathetic experience had shown her. Because as obscene and scandalous as what she saw was, and it was most definitely scandalous, Scarlett's heart was telling her that it was way more then just that. It was madness. It was unseemly. It was disturbing. It was passionate. And it was love.

Anger started to leave Scarlett's body. She rolled onto her back and sniffled and gulped in large amounts of air. A peace and calmness washed over her. She wiped her eyes and dried her nose with the back of her hand. She was emotionally and physically drained. But she realized she didn't feel sad. She almost felt happy? Well perhaps not happy. But maybe hopeful? She found herself going over Ashley and Melanie in her mind. For the first time in forever she felt no longing. She also felt no animosity or jealousy. She felt a warmness and kinship for not only Ashley, but Melanie too. It was odd. Scarlett was not wishy washy. She had a calculating mind. It was as if her mind suddenly got it. Ashley loved Melanie. Melanie was Ashley's wife. And Scarlett just didn't fit in that equation. It was simple. And it made sense. And right then and there Scarlett no longer wanted Ashley. She was practical. She knew she could do better. She would find a man who would love and cherish her as deeply and passionately as Ashley loved Melly. And make love to her as wild and passionately too! 

This thought made her giggle out loud. Thanks to Rhett she was unofficially out of mourning now. And by living in Atlanta she had almost tripled her prospective beaux. Yes. Scarlett was excited to be young and free and available. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps at her door. Melanie was lightly knocking and calling Scarlett's name. Melly! Oh my God! Melanie! Scarlett couldn't help it. She fell back onto her bed and started laughing hysterically. She would never be able to look at Melanie without blushing ever again! No. Scarlett now knew that Melanie was no more a lady then she was. Ha! Ha! Ha! This pleased Scarlett tremendously. She was having fun thinking about how much she would love to embarrass the saintly Melanie. Hee hee hee! Oh! But she couldn't! Not without exposing her own deplorable behavior. Still it would be much more fun living at the Peachtree street house knowing what she knew now. Scarlett may even have a new confidant in Melly. After seeing what she saw Melanie doing Scarlett was certain that Melly wouldn't be able to disapprove of any of Scarlett's questionable activities. Scarlett would be free to dance and flirt as much as she pleased! "Oh I just dare Melly to try and reprimand me! She won't know what hit her!" 

Scarlett was imagining just how far she could go with her new found information about Melanie's wanton ways! Melly said through the closed door. "Scarlett dear. I have a wonderful surprise for you!"

"I'll bet!" Scarlett thought. But she answered Melanie with an innocent "Oh?" 

"Yes Scarlett! Actually I've two surprises! Won't you please come out dear?" 

"Alright Melly. I'll be right out!" Scarlett wondered what the other surprise could be? She already knew about Ashley. 

Scarlett couldn't have guessed. But Melanie knew Scarlett would be more then happy with the other surprise. Rhett Butler was in the parlor with a beautifully wrapped Christmas present and he had strategically placed himself directly under the mistletoe. He was gazing at the entrance of the parlor anxiously awaiting Scarlett with the look of a man hopelessly in love. 

The End 


End file.
